


Звучит как Аллилуйя

by fandom_MassEffect, Luka_Stein



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2017, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Stein/pseuds/Luka_Stein
Summary: В конце времен женщина заходит в бар.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 1





	Звучит как Аллилуйя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like It's Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893399) by [montparnasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montparnasse/pseuds/montparnasse). 



> Переведено для команды fandom Mass Effect 2017.
> 
> Бета — [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play)

Вот как выглядит загробная жизнь.

Трава под босыми ногами. Заходящее солнце разрывает тусклое осеннее небо, разливая себя по вершинам крон. Старая открытая дверь. Скрипучие половицы. Шаткие стулья. Пустой бар. Полная бутылка красного сливового вина с мятой этикеткой.

Подобные места всем хорошо знакомы: достаточно старые и оттого уютные, слишком банальные, но все ещё модные. Их образ настолько тонкий и знакомый, что ты могла бы поймать его ладонью и носить с собой в кармане словно талисман. Скрипучая мелодия на старой записи, блестящая улыбка обволакивает тебя, как шарф на ветру, и когда одинокая коммандер Шепард заходит в эту тихую забегаловку к югу от Нигде, усталая с дороги, она знает, знает, что уже была здесь раньше.  
И первое, о чем она думает: «Боже, это же похоже на начало плохой шутки».

Ну… Это одновременно и так, и нет.

Тридцать секунд назад, думает она — это было тридцать секунд назад, было — она слышала эхо голоса ребёнка-бога, отражавшееся от самых костей. Смотрела вниз сквозь красное, красное, красное забвение в запутанной, полуразрушенной, бесконечной неизвестности. И теперь она здесь: босая, безоружная, с распущенными волосами и в старом синем сарафане, купленном на Нос Астре полжизни назад. Всё, что она теперь может, это думать о забытом на тумбочке кошельке.

Может быть, это — лишь часть шутки. Мир — миры, кластеры, Галактика, их крошечный угол хрупкой, словно фарфоровая кукла, Вселенной — мог быть разбит на яркие осколки, мог быть истерзан, оставлен истекать кровью. Хуже того, он мог застрять в своего рода лимбе, балансируя на краю, и коммандер Шепард даже не сможет довести работу до конца из-за впечатляюще неудачного свидания с Судьбой и Временем, потому что ее перекинуло прямо к Концу без всякого признания. Вот и все. Это шутка тысячелетия: Я (Возможно) Спасла Галактику, и Все, Что Я Получила, Это Старый Пыльный Бар и Пустые Карманы. Будь здесь Лиара, она бы рассмеялась и купила ей выпить. Сказала бы: «Галактика тебе обязана, я веду счёт».

Да, это плохая шутка, и она смеётся — а почему бы и нет, она ведь всегда любила плохие шутки, и ничто не мешает ей дышать: не болит, не кровоточит, не ноет. Гравитация не приковывает ее к земле и не давит на плечи под оглушающие крики тысячи планет. Нет боли в костях, нет страха, осевшего под ногтями.

Шепард может дышать, и она дышит. Она может сесть, никуда не торопясь, и предаться воспоминаниям. Молодая женщина с сердцем в два раза старше. Её грудь вздымается и опускается, Шепард дышит.

И вот кульминация этой шутки входит прямо в дверь, одетая в жёлтое, с яркими голубыми глазами, улыбающаяся только ей одной, лишь для неё, после целой жизни или, может быть, двух, неторопливо идущая к ней со всей ее совершенной грацией.

— Подозреваю, ты думаешь, что напитки оплачиваю я? — произносит Лиара, уперев одну руку в бедро и слегка улыбнувшись. Вся эта сцена похожа на один из тех старых чёрно-белых фильмов, где любовники никогда не бросают друг друга, где нет спасения, но есть то, что можно принять за него. — За четыре года ты едва ли раз купила мне выпить. Разве у людей не принято угощать друг друга?

Ну что сказать? Да.

Шепард не спрашивает её, где они находятся, почему они тут, что это за место. Не говорит: «Тебя не должно быть здесь, разве я сплю, ты не должна быть здесь, нет, не ты, не сейчас». Она просто отодвигает ещё один стул и открывает поджидавшую их бутылку каберне, словно делала это тысячу раз прежде (и она делала, делала), растягивает губы в любимой ухмылке и наконец произносит:

— Я как раз думала, где же ты.

— Не удивлена. Кто ещё поможет тебе с этим?

— Не думаю, что мне нужна помощь, — она смеется, подаёт бокал Лиаре и наблюдает, как та наклоняет его, играя длинными пальцами со стеклянной ножкой. — Я могу прикончить сама всю бутылку, как в старые добрые времена.

— Времена твоей славы, — Лиара закатывает глаза, полные насмешки и раздражения, и Шепард любит её именно такой, изображающей недовольство, словно многострадальная жена, которой ей не удалось побыть, и никогда больше не удастся. Она делает ещё глоток, не в состоянии сказать, вино или чувство неудачи обжигает её изнутри. — Это было лишь однажды. Бутылка розового шампанского «Зинфандел», которое пили кофейными кружками. Не думаю, что это считается.

— Не можешь просто забыть об этом?

— Не тогда, когда ты неправа.

— Просто назло мне, да?

— Что-то вроде того, — произносит она, отпивая из своего бокала и протягивая руку, проводя пальцами сквозь запутанные прядки волос Шепард. Она выглядит такой молодой. На самом деле они обе так молоды. — Что-то вроде того.

В вине чувствуется вкус чёрной смородины и специй с каплей остроты, но оно мягкое и напоминающее о доме, словно запах парфюма на тёплом шарфе. Шепард смотрит на Лиару, как та пьёт и как не пьёт, как говорит и как молчит, как они прикасаются друг к другу и как позволяют спасительному покрывалу тишины обернуться вокруг них и проникнуть в уши. Она смеется просто из чувства любви, и у нее подскакивает пульс, когда та, как всегда с лёгкостью, касается запястьем ее руки, и она чувствует, как ее волосы ходят вперед и назад, повинуясь движениям тела. Маятник, приводящий в движение хранящие их время часы.

Потому что они одни на всём этом скрипящем, как барный табурет, свете, а может быть, во всей их Вселенной, сидят, распивая бутылку вина. Что угодно могло произойти — и может произойти — но сейчас пальцы Лиары обнимают её запястье, Шепард наполняет их бокалы, приникает к Лиаре, думая рассеяно о тысяче избитых фраз, которые она должна сказать. Женщина заходит в бар и из двух зол выбирает то, что ещё не пробовала, — клише старше, чем само слово, но ничего не случится в этой спокойной, мутной тишине. Ни плохая шутка. Ни небрежная дикция. Даже дыхание и поэзия сердцебиения. Только это.

Лиара сцепляет их пальцы и снова кладёт голову ей на плечо. Она пахнет яблоками и лавандой, словно вокруг Лиары всегда весна, эта сентиментальная, пустая страница в ожидании широких мазков красного, фиолетового и пропитанной солнцем охры, страсти, желания и любви, мечтаний и воспоминаний.

— Ты помнишь, — спрашивает она, сжимая руку Шепард, — день, когда мы встретились?

— Ещё бы, — отвечает та, позволяя румянцу разыграться, как и тысячи раз до этого. Легко забыть, что это было лишь несколько лет назад. Кажется, с тех пор прошла целая вечность. Как будто они ждут и считают, что придёт время, когда они смогут замедлить головокружительный темп и впасть в рутину с домиком за белым забором и видом на океан. — Застряла в нескольких сотнях метров над землей в энергетическом поле на кипящей планете. Так могла только ты, Лиара.

— Если вспомнить, это было довольно впечатляюще, — она наклоняет голову и позволяет губам мазнуть по шее Шепард, и почти слышит, как та улыбается тягучей медовой улыбкой. — Я довольно впечатляющая, ты знаешь это.

— И не только я.

— Нужно ли мне напоминать, — продолжает она, ухмыляясь (Шепард чувствует это, всегда чувствует), — что я тогда даже не знала, как ровно стрелять? Но неделей позже я отбрасывала наёмников, словно мух.

— И два года спустя ты угрожаешь содрать шкуру со взрослых мужчин. Выпотрошить их. Сварить. Даже по коммуникатору.

— Хм, мне никогда не нравилось передавать сообщения. Я предпочитаю доставлять угрозы лично.

— Моя девочка. — Она делает еще один глоток и кладет голову на плечо Лиары. На барной стойке горит свеча, её дрожащее длинное пламя отбрасывает тень вдоль стены. Шепард проводит рукой по верху пламени, чувствуя, как тепло оседает между пальцев, и думает об Иллиуме, заброшенном портовом баре.

— Ты помнишь, — произносит она, дёргая за ту же нить, но в другом месте, так, что сердце начинает биться сильнее, — нашу вторую встречу?

Лиара целует её в плечо.

— Словно первый день моей жизни.

Нос Астра, неоновый синий и красный, порез от битого стекла и железные прутья, миллион кривых зубов, и Лиара посреди всего этого. Там, каким-то образом, они были дома.

— Мы тогда и правда вступили в новую жизнь, да?

— Мы? Мы никуда не вступали. Единственное, почему тебя вообще пустили в пространство Иллиума, это потому что карманы информационного посредника были глубокими и тяжелыми. И его угрозы вышли куда весомее позёрства политиков.

— Мой спаситель. Мой любимый рыцарь с пистолетом, — Шепард смеется, прижимается поцелуем к щеке, и её ресницы касаются кожи Лиары. — Что бы я без тебя делала?

— Ничего, — Лиара произносит это без всяких колебаний и неуверенности, и они обе пьют за упрямую правду до тех пор, пока на щеках не появляется румянец, а в теле — лёгкость, и Шепард снова размышляет над тем, как это всё кинематографично: свет, играющий на стенах, то, как Лиара идеально подходит ей, будто они обе были созданы для этого. Углы, выдохи, мысли, что она могла бы просто свернуться калачиком и остаться здесь навсегда.

— Эй, — произносит она с полуприкрытыми глазами, пьяная и тёплая от вина, — эй. Ты сожалеешь о чём-нибудь?

— Кем бы я была без сожалений? — Шепард прослеживает вены под тонкой кожей запястья Лиары, проводит большим пальцем по линиям её ладони, которые давно уже запомнила. — Некоторые раны никогда не лечатся — говорит она, а затем тихо добавляет: — А ты?

Человек, стоящий спиной к взрыву самой смерти; кровавый закат, затмевающий обещание завтрашнего дня, подавленный и сморщенный, как разбитое сердце. Прекрасная женщина, утопающая в синем цвете. Ошибки, они как выстрелы в висок.

— Меньше, чем должна бы. Но больше, чем хотелось.

Лиара хмыкает прямо в ухо, поворачивает стакан в руке, и лямка её платья спадает с плеча. Где-то поёт малиновка, раздается знакомое сладкое звучание раннего вечера, солнечный свет и печаль сплетены в псалмы для тех, кто давно уже забыт, для глубокой темной ночи перед рассветом солнца и сверхновых.

— Как ты думаешь, что они там делают?

— Разбирают завалы, наверно. Или вовсе ничего. — Она почти видит этот дрожащий мир, который словно шёпотом распространяется по Галактике, пока они собирают воедино осколки, сжигают память о том, что когда-то было у них, и сохраняют это всё в сердце, как ритуальные шрамы. И она хотела быть здесь. Она хотела, чтобы всё вернулось на круги своя, хотела посмеяться, как смеются все старые солдаты: «Эй, помнишь, когда взорвалась Галактика? Помнишь, как ты глазел вниз на толпу и выиграл? Помнишь?» — Не думаю, что нам дано это знать.

— Наверное, ты права, — вздыхает Лиара, — Иногда ты права.

— Почти всегда.

— Хвастунишка, — смеётся она, сжимая руку Шепард, — В трёх случаях из четырёх, как-то так.

— Не так уж и плохо.

— Да, — соглашается Лиара, допивая остатки вина в бокале. — Не плохо. Но ты всё равно не информационный посредник.

Шепард опускает лицо к плечу Лиары, касаясь его дыханием.

— Ну не знаю. Некоторые люди считают меня довольно впечатляющей.

— Да? — за этим следует смех, звонкий как колокольчик морозным утром. — Познакомь нас как-нибудь.

— Я бы с удовольствием, но… Ты же знаешь, я такая скромная. Не то что некоторые.

— О да. Никаких свидетелей, которые могли бы спеть во славу тебе, — Лиара проводит губами по челюсти Шепард, целует в подбородок, поднимается и прижимается лбом ко лбу, словно возвращаясь домой. — Как здорово, что мы подходим друг другу.

— Что бы ты делала без меня, — говорит Шепард.

— Ничего.

Они выпили бутылку вина на двоих, сидя в баре и разговаривая. Запах дождя появляется в воздухе, неожиданный и тяжёлый, и Шепард обнимает Лиару за талию, прижимая к себе.

— Что ты любишь? — спрашивает та, глядя на нее своими большими глазами цвета океана. — Что ты любишь?

Это сложный вопрос, который она задавала ей лишь несколько раз до этого, завернутая в простыни в каюте Шепард. «Что ты любишь, что-что, кровь твоя сделана из чего?» И ответом всегда служили тысячи вещей: Нормадия, экипаж, земля под ногами, хороший бой, отличные напитки, победа без кровопролитий.

— Что я люблю, — повторяет Шепард, скользя пальцами по локтю Лиары. Звезды остановились на небе, их созвездия наконец благословенно нанесены на карту и зафиксированы там. — Тебя, тебя и тебя. Только тебя.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Лиара в ответ. — Хорошо.

В конце концов, она не может решить, что это такое и что это значит, и сомневается, что все это вообще имеет значение, независимо от того, каким путём она это анализирует. Может быть, здесь есть что-то. Может быть, ничего. Может быть, это галлюцинация, «долго и счастливо» в версии лимба, наносекунды до угольно-чёрного оцепенения и уничтожения, такого, из которого вы не вернетесь домой. Может быть, этому есть какое-то аккуратное, острое как скальпель, научное объяснение, а может и нет. Может быть, каждая женщина мечтает о своих небесах. Может быть, это всё, что она получит; может, не получит ничего никогда. Это не имеет никакого значения.

Вот как выглядит загробная жизнь:

Женщина держит в руке винный бокал, высокий и пустой, вертит его между пальцев. Смеется как свет, как ослепляющее всепрощение. Двое рядом друг с другом, нет больше Вселенной, кроме них, нет больше времени, только «здесь», «сейчас» и «их». Нет избавления. Нет белых ворот. Нет высшего суда. Нет благословения кроме их рук вокруг друг друга, их тела подходят как детали паззла. Нет другого искупления кроме тепла их кожи, только единственное желание схватить друг друга и держать как можно дольше. Стоять на своем всю холодную тонкую вечность, если это все, что их ждет. Ничего, кроме этого. Ничего, кроме вздоха, кроме музыки их дыхания. Шепард закрывает глаза и шепчет: «Мы всё сделали правильно, ты и я.»

Вот как выглядит загробная жизнь.

Рука Лиары в её волосах, теплые и расслабленные пальцы. Пустая бутылка вина. Запах жимолости и дождя, Шепард целует её в переносицу. Взлетающая стая певчих птиц. Мерцающая и нарастающая вспышка миллионов звезд. Изгиб улыбки, солнце на коже, сплетение рук, дарящее чувство целостности и дома. Догоревшая свеча. Открытая дверь.


End file.
